Villain or Victim?
by MarenMary93
Summary: Leonard Snart is a complex guy. He's a bad guy by profession, but he's also something more... A dive through his history shows the small details that makes Snart, Snart... (Sorry for the long rant at the end...)
**So, I figured a little one-shot would be nice...**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

Villain Victim, Victim Villain? Victim-villain?

Leonard Snart was just about five years old when things went from not so good, to a shitload of bad. His dad had been sent to prison, and when he got back he had been worse than ever.

Earlier, his father would never hurt him, or Lisa. He would never just snap…

Then…?  
Lewis Snart had been out of jail for three weeks, and Leo had a cast on his right arm. A spiral-fracture healing underneath the white plaster.

Of course that had just been the start of it… As weeks and months and years passed, Lewis grew meaner and the beatings Leo took got worse. Way worse…

Leo turned into Lenny, then Len…  
His childhood disappeared as he started working with his father. Bruises, cuts and other injuries crashed down on him like avalanches… The injuries came from the gigs, and from his father's after-parties. Mostly from the after-parties…

Len grew colder and colder, until his heart was a block of ice. He got more and more acquainted with beatings, until he flinched away at every touch…

At 14, he had been a villain for a good couple of years already. He was a hardened criminal, he had seen all the shadows and back-allies that life could throw at him. He had even done solo-jobs… He had even been forced to kill…

At 18, he had been admitted to the hospital more than once per year he had lived. 23 times to be exact. Internal bleedings, bad concussions, complicated fractures and critical blood loss… He had four screws holding his left tibia together, and seven screws and two plates holding his right ulnar and radius in place.

His body was crisscrossed with scars, angry red marks telling stories about recent abuse. White jagged lines reminding him of faded nightmares… Rough patches of scar tissue reminding him of betrayal and pain, reminding him that even your family can let you down. Everybody will let you down…

At age 23, he had resigned to wearing a full set of clothes, at all times… He didn't want people to see his body, didn't want them to see the ugly marks ruining his skin. He didn't want people's concerned looks, the pitying glances… He didn't want people to judge him…

Right around his 30th birthday, he had given his first real relationship a shot… Her name had been Hannah, she was bad news… Just like him…

Two months after his 30th, he let Hannah go… Two months, and he had never been completely naked around her… Not even once… (Which was weird, because he managed one night stands… When he was in charge and on top…)  
It didn't matter… He was a villain… He didn't need a relationship, he just needed another heist… Another thrill, another high…

He was a villain, he was a villain… A villain…  
He was bad news, he was dangerous…

Now, at 40 something…  
He couldn't really call himself a true villain anymore. Sure, he still stole stuff every now and then, but that was because of Rip and the team. Truth be told, he had saved many more people this last year than he had robbed…

He wasn't a villain any more, wasn't what he used to be…

He was starting to realize that his past, all the things he had done… It wasn't entirely because of his bad choices and poor judgement… He was starting to realize that he wasn't the only one to blame for his actions…  
He wasn't the villain…  
-He was the victim…

 **I don't know about you, but I'm exited for Len's character development. I can't wait to see more of it, and I wonder if it's real change or just a con...  
I want him to keep a certain amount of badboy in him, and I'm certain he'll stay like that... But I also want to see him kind and thoughtful of others... **

**I also want the show(s) to explore his background even more, AND I WANT TO SEE HIS SCARS! DAMMIT!  
I want to see a visual proof of the battles he's been growing up in, I want to see the reasons he acts like he does! I want to explore his mental health, his PTSD (Because I'm freaking positive he's got it!) I want to see him dealing with the aftermath of growing up under shitty conditions not suitable for children.  
I want to see him when he believes that no one is around, I want to see him break only to pick himself up once again... Like he's always done... I want to see him fighting inner demons, like so many of us do (in varying amounts)  
I want to see him desperate for comfort, but too scared and ruined to actually ask for it...  
I want to see him doing his kind of 'self-harm', I want to see him lose control and go all Mick Rory on whatever... (Beat something up, a wall, a car... any inanimate object) Untill his knuckles are bloody and raw... I want to see how easily he can manage to hide it... Because he can...  
I want to see him thinking that he has to suffer through whatever in silence, just like way too many of us do. I want to see him on his worst, I want to see him almost breaking and then drying off his tears and snot and walk out among the others and no one notices... I want to see him as an example of how too many of us cope...  
I want him to show the others, the ones that has never been so desperate, never cried themselfves so tired they wondered if they would ever be able to stand back up again... I want him to show them that no matter how calm, how calculating, how put together a person comes off... He or she could be suffering gravely, fighting an uphill battle every day, every moment...  
I want to see how strong he really is, and finally I want to see ****_him_** **see how strong he really is...**

 **And I want to see him get better, I want to see him start trusting in people, in himself...  
I want to see life finally treating him like it should have all along, and I want to see him grow and become the great man he actually is beneath all those bad experiences and all those years of... Well... torture... **

**(Okay... Hope I didn't come out as completely psycho there... I just want to see that beautiful, yet broken character...)**

Hi, I'm MM.  
I have my 'demons' I fight, but I hide it well...  
I want my fav shows to explore the dirty truths about how it is to suffer...


End file.
